


Hidden Desires

by MinaAvalor



Series: We aren't Frozen [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Claiming Bites, F/M, Plot, Realization, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaAvalor/pseuds/MinaAvalor
Summary: What is waiting for Dwalin?  Come in & see.





	Hidden Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Story is not beta'ed. My apologies in advance for any mistakes.   
As always I hope you enjoy.

He opened the door to the apartment, placing his axes & weapons in their spot in the living room before peeling his jerkin, bracers & knuckledusters off to put away. Hearing quiet singing in the kitchen brought a smile to his lips as the smell of food wafted over him. Tantalizing venison, bread, potatoes, apple pie & cookies all made a lazy circle through his senses as he quietly made his way toward the door for the kitchen. Rounding the corner brought another of his senses into play being gifted the lovely visual of her ass in the air as she bent to pull something from a lower cabinet. The black leggings she was wearing hugging her shapely ass in a way that made his hands tingle wanting to get his hands on her. 

Crossing the room as she straightened the humming stopped as she looked over her shoulder with a sweet smile to greet him. Turning into him as he slid his hands around her waist to the small of her back, her hands creeping up his chest as she looked at him with those lovely green eyes going wide as he pulled her tight against his length. Bringing a hand up to thread into her luscious brown hair to pull her up to press a kiss her lips. Her lips were always intoxicating like the best alcohol but better, sweet, with a hint of nutmeg it took his breath away as she tilted her mouth to open to his tongue demanding entrance. He felt heat pool down to his groin growing harder in his need to possess every inch of her body. Her hands tangled in his beard as he let his hand roam down her back to cup her supple ass & give it a squeeze drawing a moan from her that set his blood on fire.   
Breaking the kiss to lap & suck at her neck listening to her whimpers of desire as her hands tried to find purchase anywhere on his body to try to pull him even closer.

“Lass, ye taste so good. I wan ye.” He growled before placing a gentle nip at the spot where her neck & shoulders meet making her gasp as her head tilted back allowing him better access.   
“Take me, please.” Her voice low & velvety in her need made him moan knowing she wanted him just as much as he did her. As he bit & licked at her neck & shoulders, he shed his shirt before running his fingers down & under the hem of her blouse. In a smooth motion he pulled it up her body & over her head as he let his nails lightly graze her skin causing her to draw in a hissing breath & her body to shudder under his touch.

Sliding his hands over her bare skin one arm gliding around her back to support her body as he leaned her back. He palmed her breast with one hand bringing his mouth to the other his tongue coming out to tease her nipple to a peak making her squirm in his grip. Her soft mewling fueled his desire surging forward to latch onto her breast as he rolled her other nipple between his thumb & finger. Eliciting a breathy moan, he growled low in his throat as he lapped & suckled at her breast drawing back to blow a breath over her nipple making her hips buck against him in response. Kissing his way over he ran his fingers down to her pants to start to tease them over her hips as he dined on the delicious taste of her breasts.

As her pants slid to the floor, he was surprised to find she had no panties on, the thought caused his cock to throb in need feeling a slight dampness to his under clothes he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back anymore. His hand coming up to cup her sex, he brought his mouth up to kiss her as he teased her clit with his thumb brushing over it in lazy swipes. Swallowing her moan's he shucked off his pants the cool air hitting his hard cock making him moan into her open mouth as her hands found purchase on his shoulders.  
Sliding his hands around to cup her ass he lifted her to wrap her legs around his hips, his cock sliding to the back teasing her ass with the ridges on his hardened length. Her head falling back as she gasped for breath.

“Wha ye wan my love?” He growled into her skin.  
“I want you in me now. Please sanâzyung fuck me.” She wiggled against him lifting herself so that he was lined up with her entrance.  
With a swift flick of his hips while pressing his hands down on her hips he sheathed himself fully into her slippery heat.   
“Mahal so wet lass. Tight n lovely.” He held still to push back the edge of his peak.

Turning he pushed her back up into the door frame of the kitchen while pulling back to thrust solidly back into her making her moan his name.  
He started to pull out & thrust in slow strokes wanting to enjoy the sound of her as he plunged into her grinding gently to stimulate her clit. But he wanted more, bending his knees a little to angle himself slightly as he thrust hard into her hitting the spot deep inside her that caused her to cry out his name as she raked her nails over his back in her pleasure.   
“Ahh…harder…more.” Her moans were coming in gasps as she bucked her hips slightly to push against the sensitive underside of his cock making his head drop to her shoulder with a grunt. Speeding up & flicking his hips with more force brought stars into his vision. She was everywhere around him making him feel drunk & it was like he couldn’t care less if the whole mountain paraded by them as long as he was inside of her. Raising his head their eyes locked as she panted her pupils blown wide, her face flushed a light sheen of sweat covering her skin. She was close as her walls started to tighten slightly around him making him feel mad with heat to drive her over the edge. He wanted to watch her eyes as she came as he drove her off the edge with him.

“Come for me ghivashel, I wan it all.” He growled keeping his thrusts hard & fast as he held her eyes.

She grabbed the sides of his head tangling her fingers into his hair tugging slightly making him draw in a hissing breath at the sensation. As she bucked her hips a cry of pleasure tearing past her lips as her eyes rolled & widened as her walls tightened around him, a rush of wet heat flooding around his cock driving him to the edge. Bringing his mouth to her neck & biting into her skin marking her as he pounded her for a few strokes grinding into her hips as he came deep inside her in an explosion. His cries muffled against her skin. As they panted together, he pulled her impossibly closer loving her skin under his hands. Her fingers carding through his hair as she peppered his head with open mouthed kisses.

Pulling back to look in her eyes it hit him like a ton of bricks how much love he had for the woman in his arms. Feeling the love pouring out of her beautiful green eyes straight to his soul.  
“Take me to bed Dwalin? I’m only hungry for you.” The raw desire in her eyes made him start to stiffen inside her delicious core knowing he wouldn’t be satisfied until they both were boneless puddles.  
“As ye wish amralime, always.” Lifting her against him cupping her ass & holding her to him as he carried her to their bed not caring for anything but the woman in his arms.

Lifting his head from the book in front of him on his desk Dwalin felt his breath catching in his chest as he became aware of how tight his pants had become. He knew he shouldn’t have read it, but he was curious how much Tori wrote about him. The sheer erotic desires he found in this first story seemed to just be the tip of the iceberg of what she had written given how much of the journal was filled. Shifting uncomfortably in his seat trying to ease the tightness of his pants, Dwalin knew that he wanted to make this a reality as soon as Tori would allow him. First though, he needed a cold shower before he ran to the Ur’s apartments & took her right there in front of everyone. Hoping he could make it to his rooms without being seen he grabbed the journal to see what else she had written later feeling a flush rise to his cheeks glad that he hadn’t been alone picturing how it would be for them to make love.

**Author's Note:**

> sanâzyung – perfect (true/pure) love  
ghivashel- treasure of treasures


End file.
